The Bleck Ganess
Hello everyone and welcome to another Games created by me. These Games will not be apart of my main series and will take place in an entirely different universe then them. These will, however, take place in the same universe as The White Games, which you can read more about "here". Now, with that out of the way, I shall explain these Games more thoroughly. Introduction The Black Games will be taking place in the modern-day world. The tributes competing will be 24 ordinary people from the regular world between the ages of 12-22. These young people have been kidnapped by unknown forces and deposited into an arena located in a mysterious and unknown location. Once there, they will be informed by a strange individual known only as "Dr. Black" that they are now competing in his "games" (more on that below). The Black Games The rules for the Black Games are relatively simple. -There are 30 tributes, or as Dr. Black calls them, Challengers. There will be fifteen females and fifteen males. -Each of the Challengers will be randomly sorted into a team of three. There will be a total of ten teams. -The Challengers will be forced to play Dr. Black's bizarre and increasingly complicated games until only one team remains. -To make certain that the Challengers follow the rules and play the Games, each Challenger has been outfitted with an attached bracelet, called a datapad. This bracelet is capable of injecting the Challengers with a deadly poison and, if a Challenger attempts to remove it or otherwise break the rules, will administer said poison to the offending Challenger. -The datapad also serves two other functions: The first is that this device has a built-in touchscreen that allows Dr. Black to communicate with the Challengers. It also shows a list of the other Challengers and Teams, yet only if they have already been personally encountered. When a Challenger dies, his or her name will be blacked out and each datapad will give off a loud ringing noise to signify a death has occurred. -The second function of the datapad is that it will also show a map of the Playing Field, but majority of this is covered in the fog of war until a Challenger has explored the area themselves. -There is no cornucopia. Supplies and weapons will be hidden around the island in various places. Also, at random times air drops containing precious items will take place. -Outside of the normal Playing Field, where Challengers will spend majority of their time, there are also Event Hubs. Event Hubs are dotted across the Playing Field and are normally locked. Periodically one will open up and Dr. Black will instruct all teams to converge on the Hub. Only a limited amount of Teams are permitted inside. Once a sufficient amount of Teams have arrived, the Hub will close and the lucky team or teams will be required to play one of Dr. Black "games". Rules 1) There will be thirty Challengers (tributes). 2) Instead of reapings, the Challengers have been kidnapped. Therefore, there is no volunteering. There won't be any reapings, training scores, interviews, etc. for this same reason. 3) As these Games take place in the modern world with no Hunger Games, there are no Careers. You can still submit Career-like tributes, just don’t designate them as such. 4) I will not accept any Tributes that have been in my previous Games. 5) The Challengers may be from any country or region of the world. 6) Advice will be included in these Games, though there will also be user interaction that is sufficiently different from past Games of mine. During Dr. Black's Games, the Challengers will be presented with decisions. It will be up to the creator's of the Challengers to help them make said decisions. 7) Tribute Form: Name: Gender: Age: Home City & Country: Personality: Backstory: (Remember that these Games take place in modern times. There is no Panem, no Districts. Instead it's the current-day world. Make sure your backstory fits in with this theme.) Height: Appearance: Weapon(s): Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear(s): ''' The Challengers' ' The Teams' '''Alpha Team:' Jackson, Boone, & Ophra Beta Team: Hayle, Vika, and Arlyssa Gamma Team: Timothy, Mike, and Nathaniel Delta Team: Ryder, Shinji, and Vjena Epsilon Team: Hayden, Junie, and TBD Zeta Team: Hannah, Sofia, and Francesca Kappa Team: Satoshi, Zantae, and TBD Lambda Team: Shintaro, Fernanda, and Harry Sigma Team: Tetsu, Nari, and TBD Omega Team: Karne, Evie, and Waiyaki Arena The Playing Field can be divided into four separate quadrants; north, west, south, and east. The northernmost border of the Playing Field is a range of mountains, which offers many hilltracks and pathes for the Challengers to explore. The mountains lead down to a evergreen forest, thick with pines, firs, spruces, and many other species of coniferous trees. This place is good for those looking for a place to remain hidden; the thick needles of these trees provide excellent means of concealment. Several smaller shacks and houses can also be found here, amongst which supplies may be scavenged. The northern quadrant also contains several large buildings, including a shooting range, abandoned supermarket, and a cemetery. The easternmost border of the Playing Field is a coastline that stretches down to the south. Notable landmarks here include a small town situated on the coast, complete with docks and warehouses. This quadrant is also host to an abandoned vineyard, multitude of farmland, and, hidden in the fields, a cavern. Dark, dank, and dreary, unless they have proper light, Challengers won’t even be able to see their hand in front of their face, let alone the vast walls of stone that surround them. The westernmost border of the Playing Field is a large concrete wall. Massively tall and almost impossible to climb, its construction is a mystery. Most of this quadrant consists of moorland, which offers very little in the way of shelter or camouflage, leaving the Challengers vulnerable to vigilant eyes. There is also a dead forest in the southern part of the quadrant. The entire area reeks of decay and anything that may once have been edible has long since disintegrated beyond safety. Detritus floats in the streams, clogging and tainting the water. The southernmost border of the Playing Field is also coastline, yet not as big or with as many beaches. There is a small island just offshore, connected to the mainland only by a large suspension bridge. An abandoned carnival takes up most of this small island, with many different attractions and rides. Back on the mainland, the quadrant is host to an apartment complex, abandoned prison, and a swamp. Much of the water in this area is about knee-height, the bottom coated with a thick, cement-like mud that could very easily swallow a Challenger. ''' Prologue' I wake up in a cold sweat. Fear spiking my heart as the dark memories of my dream swirl in my mind. I was in that forest again. I was being chased by that giant, metallic creature, as usual, through the same pale, lifeless forest. I have never been in a forest in real life. Never even seen a tree without any leaves. But it always shows up in my dreams. I do not understand. I never do. Despite my best efforts, the images of my dream soon begin to fade away. I try to grasp them, hold on to them, but it is like trying to catch mist with just your bare hand. It always manages to slip through the cracks of your fingers and disappear. Then it is gone forever. I lay my head back on the pillow, feeling the cold sweat of my shirt against my back. I've been having these dreams for almost a year now, but recently they have picked up in intensity, have become more vivid and detailed. Why? A logical reason would be because of the stress I'm under, trying to apply for a good college. But there must be more to it then that. There must. Suddenly I sit up, no longer wishing to just lie here and think about it. I peel the sweat-stained shirt from my back and toss it off my bed. Today is a Saturday, so I don't have to go to school. I wanted to use that to catch up on my sleep, but the nightmare ruined that. And I'm not willing to try to sleep now. I have no desire to return to that hellish nightmare. I run a hand through my unruly, dark brown hair as I rise from my bed, bare feet touching the old, wooden floor. My hair never seems to get in order, no matter how hard I try. And I've long since given up on trying. I drop down and begin doing push-ups to drive the fog of sleep away from my mind. I do ten and then sigh loudly when I finish. I can do much better than that. Still, it worked. I don't feel very tired anymore. I stand up, ready to head downstairs to see if Mom has started on breakfast yet when I notice something that sends a chill down my spine. I'm not in my room. It's a surprisingly large room with irregular angles, pale blue walls, and hardwood floor. That itself isn't unusual, but the fact remained that this ''is not my bedroom. My room doesn't have blue walls; they're white. And I have carpet, not wood flooring. This is wrong. All wrong. Heartbeat increasing rapidly, I spin around and take in the furnishings. There's a single bed, nightstand, and a sturdy desk with a futuristic mesh-work chair. There's a single black phone on the desk. The old-timey type with a cord and everything. That alone confirms it. My family hasn't had a phone like that ever. The only time I've even seen one before was at my Grandma's house. What the hell is going on? There's a door, positioned between the desk and bed. I rush towards it, eager to escape this place and find my parents so that I can get some answers. But the door is locked. I try everything I can think of. I shake the knob, slam my shoulder against it, even look for the keyhole to see if I can pick the lock. Nothing works. There's not even a keyhole. It's just a plain, metallic knob attached to a metal slate. I back away from the door until I hit the far wall, where I slump to my knees. What is happening? How did this happen? My chest feels like it is in a vise. Panic is constricting my airways, so I take a deep breath and try to calm down, lest I start hyperventilating. Think logically! There has to be a reason for this! People don't just magically appear in strange rooms! I try to summon all the facts I know. I was in my room last night, playing video games and eating snacks. Nothing was out of the ordinary then. I've done the same thing every Friday night for as long as I can remember. So that's not the cause. But what happened after? I rack my brain, but can only come up with simple things. I brushed my teeth. Checked my phone. Dad had just gotten back from a business trip, so he was home. But I can't see how that matters. How any of this matters. The fact is that I went to sleep in my own room and woke up in this new, frightening, locked room. How could that happen? Things like this don't happen in real life. They only happen in movies and video games, books and... ...and dreams. Of course. I am dreaming! That explains everything! After all, I do remember having that frightening dream about the metal creature. And whose to say that dream ever ended? I may still be in it. Lucid dreaming is a thing, after all. Of course, I've never had a lucid dream myself, but there's a first time for everything. Suddenly feeling much better, I raise a hand to wipe my sweat away. And pause as I see something strange. It's metallic, silver and clamped firmly on my wrist. It's some kind of bracelet-like thing that seems to hold an opaque empty screen in the center of it. What the hell is it? "My imagination is a strange place," I mutter, reaching out and tapping the screen with my fingers. Nothing happens. I try touching every part of the strange device but no matter what I do it does not react. Finally I just try ripping the thing off my wrist but I find that it's impossible. For some inexplicable reason it refuses to get off my arm. Eventually I'm forced to give up. It's not like it matters anyway. Everything will be back to normal when I wake up. A lot less panicked now that I understand what is happening, I wander around the room, wondering what exactly is its purpose. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't just dream up a useless room. Probably. A phone rings. I freeze in place, then slowly crane my neck around to look at the black phone. It continues to ring, vibrating atop the table. Curious, I cross the room and pick it up. "Hello?" I ask, placing the receiver against my ear. "Who is this?" "You're not dreaming, Hayle." My breath catches in my throat. "Wh-who is this? How do you know my name?" "Don't let yourself be deceived. Everything that is happening to you is real. Very real." It's a feminine voice speaking. Not one I've ever heard before. "You have to escape. But it won't be easy." "What are you—" "Listen closely," The voice rolls on, not letting me get more than a few words in. "Do what they say for now. Go along with the game. But don't tell anyone you've spoken with me. That last part is crucial. Do not tell anyone. Do you understand?" "Listen, I don't know what—" "Do you understand?" I'm shaken now. Any peace that I gained by deluding myself into thinking this was a dream has long evaporated. I have no idea what the hell is happening, but it's frightening me beyond belief. "S-sure. Yeah, whatever." "Good. Remember that. I'll keep in touch." The phone clicks off. With trembling hands, I set it back down. Deep breaths. I need to take deep breaths. This is real. That much is clear. I'm not dreaming, nor am I imagining this. That means...what does that mean? The only logical explanation would be that I was kidnapped, but that itself isn't even logical! Why would anyone kidnap me and stick me in a room? What could possibly be achieved by doing that? And the voice on the phone. I don't understand a thing she said, beyond telling me that this is all real. I'm not very good with ages, but if I had to guess I'd say that she was somewhere in her early to mid-twenties. Maybe. I'm not even sure of that. Why doesn't she want me telling anyone? And who could I possibly tell? I'm alone here in this small room. I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to! I stroke my fingers along my head, trying to soothe the massive headache I feel coming on. I sit back down on the bed and stare at the blank wall. What am I supposed to do now? With a deep sigh, I realize that there's only one thing I can do. Search for a way out. So I do my best. Minutes pass, maybe even an hour. I lose track of time soon after triple-checking all the drawers. But there's nothing. No hidden mechanism, no secret passage, nothing. I even check under the bed and feel around on the floor for hidden panels. I come up empty every time. On the verge of utter despair, I punch the wall beside the door and let out an exasperated scream. To my total shock, a portion of the wall slides open, revealing a small number pad. "How...What..." I stare at it for several long seconds, wondering how long that has been hidden there and what I did to trigger it. Then I come to my senses and try to input some numbers. There's ten different buttons, each labeled one to nine; the tenth is the enter key. I can only input four numbers before having to hit the enter button. I try a random combination but nothing happens. Frowning, I enter several more to the same result. What am I supposed to do? That's when I get my second shock. The screen on the device strapped to my wrist, the one I briefly fiddled with before ignoring, suddenly flickers on. A humanoid figure is on screen. Standing in a circle of light in an otherwise darkened room, it's one of the most bizarre sights I've ever seen. The figure is dressed in heavy black robes and wears some sort of wide-rimmed black leather hat. But the most startling feature of all is the mask. It's pure white, with two frosted glass eyeholes and a long, curved, beak-like nose. It takes me only a moment to recognize it as a plague doctor's costume. "Hello, Hayle. I'd like to take this opportunity to extend my greetings to you," The figure speaks with a highly-synthesized voice, like someone using a voice modulator. "There won't be much time for pleasantries once the game is afoot, so I believe that now is the proper time to make do with our introductions." You'd think that I'd be surprised, shocked even. But after everything I've already been through, I take this new development in stride. It's not like things can get any weirder. "I don't know who you are," I say lamely. "I do not expect you to," The figure bows his head and gestures with a cane that I had somehow overlooked. "But that does not matter. My identity has no effect on what is about to happen." "And what is about to happen?" I ask, trying my best to keep my voice level. How many stupid twists am I going to face? "You, Hayle Saraceno, are here to play a game." There's a long pause as I stop to take in his words. It's certainly not what I was expecting. In fact, it's so extraordinary out of place that I'm certain I misheard him. "I'm...going to play a game?" The figure nods his head, the masked beak bobbing up and down. "Oh, yes. It is a very important game, one that has the power to change the fate of the world, but a game nonetheless." I may not be dreaming, but I'm definitely crazy. This doesn't make sense. None of this makes any sense! The figure, uncaring to my disbelief, continues on. "The goal of the game is very simple. You, Hayle, must work alongside your teammates to survive until the end of game." Teammates? That's odd, considering that I'm the only person in this room. Who could I possibly team with? And why is that the thing I'm pondering, out of everything that was just said? And why am I just accepting what he says? "You kidnapped me!" I scream into the screen, my confusion boiling over into rage. "You stole me from my home! From my parents! Why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say?" "Because you have no choice." The figure says it so calmly, so matter-of-factly, that I freeze in place. A cold sense of dread slithers up my spine as I realize that he's right. I'm trapped in a room with no way out. This person, whoever they are, could just leave me here until I die of dehydration or starvation. The only way out is to do as he says. "I see that you have come to the only logical conclusion," The figure strokes his mask with a gloved hand. "That is well. It would not do for you to dwell on the possibility of escape, for there is only one way that is possible." He pauses, as if for dramatic effect. "And what is that?" I ask warily. "You must win the game." So there it is. For me to get home, for me to escape this warped, twisted place, I'm going to have to play some crazy game cooked up by a guy dressed like a plague doctor. What could possibly go wrong? "What is the game?" I finally ask. "And how do I win it?" "As I said before, the goal is very simple. All you have to do is survive." I frown. Something has been bugging me this entire conversation. Well, something other than the complete and utter lack of sense or reason. "You keep saying I have to "survive". What does that mean?" "You do not know?" The figure gives a little chuckle. "And here I thought it was obvious. Very well. I shall explain. You see, to survive the game you merely have to outlast the other competitors." "Other competitors?" He did mention that I would be teamed with other people. "How many others are in this "game"?" The figure waves a hand. "That is irrelevant at the moment. For your team to win, you will need to avoid losing, naturally. However, there is only one way to lose this game. One simple but concise way." "Which is...?" I'm getting really sick of these dramatic pauses! The figure spreads his hands. "You die." There's a long silence as the gravity of these words begin to sink again. Die? You lose the game by dying? How...why...my mind cannot form words. It seems too unbelievable. But there is no doubt about it. This man, this crazy, unhinged, lunatic of a man is going to make me play a game where the cost of losing is death. I almost puke. "I see that you've realized the gravity of your situation." The figure nods its head. "That is good. There is little point to you trying to deny the facts, so it is pleasant to see you accept the truth of the matter." No. No, I don't accept anything about this! But...he's right all the same. There isn't anything I can do. I don't know where I am, how he got me here, or how I could even begin to escape. This man, for all extents and purposes, has me in the palm of his hand. When I speak, my voice is emotionless. "What do you want me to do?" "I will give you the code to your room. Pay attention now, for I shan't repeat this," The figure takes a small pause, then continues, "2-0-5-2. Once you exit your bedroom you will meet with your fellow teammates. I will be in touch after those introductions. Farewell." The screen clicks off. I stare at the empty screen for several long seconds. Did all of that really just happen? Am I truly stuck here, forced to play some madmans "game"? It seems impossible. This kind of stuff just doesn't happen in real life. But there's no denying what I just witnessed. No ignoring the truth. Still, it is a lot to take in. I find myself shaking as I turn toward the number pad. How did this man kidnap me? Have my parents noticed? Surely they have. They must've contacted the police, and a search is already under way. I'm certain that they'll be arriving anytime now. I don't even need to play this game! But...maybe I should. Just in case the police are delayed. I focus on the number pad, inputting the code that the man gave me. 2052. There's a soft beeping sound and I hear a click. Is that the door unlocking? I put my hand on the knob and turn slightly. The knob moves. Yes, it has been unlocked. A chill runs down my spine and I find myself sweating. What awaits me beyond this door? The man said that I would meet my teammates, but who are they? Have they been kidnapped like me? Or is it possible that he is lying? Well, I'll never find out my standing here. Taking a deep breath, I push the door open.